


Blood like paint on the canvas of his body

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Langley, Celes and Shannen have just had sex, but there's another kind of hunger Langley still has to feed and Shannen can see it coming before it happens.





	Blood like paint on the canvas of his body

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the COW-T verse, created for the "Clash of the Writing Titans" challenge by Lande di Fandom's admin, specifically by the last installment of the story.
> 
> Written for: Lande di Fandom's COW-T 8  
> prompt: COW-T!verse

When Shannen exits from the bathroom, he finds Langley tentatively smelling Celes' neck.

At first sight it doesn't seem like he's doing something weird – or at least something weird _er_ than any other lover testing the water to see if he can move forward – but Shannen knows him very well at this point and he has seen him doing this exact same thing several times already, so he knows where this is going. He's not sure that he likes it, but he rarely likes anything, so maybe that doesn't really count, does it?

When it happens, Langley and Celes are usually on the bed – either preparing to have sex or chilling in the post-orgasmic bliss – and Langley lies there, apparently at peace with himself, his hunger temporarily sated and possibly on the verge of falling asleep, because he does fall asleep shortly after sex. Shannen doesn't think it's because he doesn't care to be awake anymore – he's anything if not a very dedicated lover – it's just that his sexual drive burns him completely and when he comes, all his strenght just vanishes with his erection.

Sometimes they talk – or rather, Langley talks nonsense and Celes listens to him, smiling, because for some reason that Shannen can't fully understand, he likes to hear him babbling for hours at end – and sometimes they just cuddle each other. If Shannen is there, they pull him in, forcing him into a sandwich he never asked to be in. Then, suddenly, Langley looks up and the light in his eyes has changed. Even his movements are more languid. It's as if the need for blood could change entirely the way he interacts with his surroundings. Shannen really would like to meet a full vampire to see if they actually act like this all the time and not only when they want to drink like Langley does.

Langley turns to Celes, he buries his face in his neck and smells it. Celes usually laughs, as he's doing right now. “You know what happens if you allow him to do that,” Shannen says, and his first few words after literal hours of silence are rough and very low, but they fit in with the air in the room, still heavy with traces of their breaths.

“There would be nothing wrong with it,” Celes says softly, one hand reaching out for Shannen, the other lost in Langley's hair.

Shannen considers the offer. He has been already pulled in the middle once tonight – he wanted to be, of course, or it wouldn't have happened – but he's not sure he wants to risk it again. Still, closeness appeals to him and so he gives up. He climbs on the bed on Celes' side. “I've never said it would be, just that there will be consequences,” he clarifies.

“I'm ready for those,” Celes smiles.

“The question is, are _we_ ready for those?” Shannen says.

Langley is not just smelling Celes' neck anymore. He closed his mouth around it, sucking softly at the skin. His whole body has moved closer to Celes, hugging it, or better trapping it, but Celes has no desire no reason to go anywhere. He moans softly, instead.

“Here we go,” Shannen sighs. Sometimes he wonders why he insists on being with the two of them if he can't stand Langley half the time and Celes' decisions often don't make sense to him. Then he remembers that they are the less of several evils, and also that unfortunately he loves them, something that he needs to come to term with every day. “I thought he had drunk already,” 

“Mh-mh,” Celes shakes his head slowly, which prompts Langley to let out a little growl – here we go, he growls already. “He didn't drink before, there was no time.”

“You meant that he jumped on you without thinking twice.”

Celes chuckles. “You did the same if I remember correctly.”

Shannen would blush if his skin was used to turn a little redder than light pink, instead he looks down and frowns a little harder; but he can't say he didn't jump on Celes this time. He was away for a while and he was strangely on. Langley saw Celes and instantly got in a frenzy. Shannen saw him and felt something stir in him almost immediately, he couldn't just ignore it. 

“Still if he drinks now,” he insists, “he will want to fuck again later.”

Celes takes a deep breath, his eyes half closed as Langley licks a straight line from the base of his neck to underneath his ear. He's still testing, still tasting, wondering if he really can go on and bite. Shannen can see the tension in his jaw, the struggle in his fingers digging in the skin of Cele's arm, keeping him still. He's already lost in the smell and the promise of blood, but he doesn't want to let himself go without explicit permission.

Celes moans again, licking his own lips. The idea of Langley biting him and feeding off him excites him as much as it excites Langley himself. Shannen can see that, and that's why he won't prevent it, because he doesn't like it but Celes does and Langley needs it. “Tell him he can,” he says softly, brushing his nose against the side of Celes' head.

“Mh?”

“He needs you to say it,” Shannen explains, “for whatever reason.”

Celes exhales but he doesn't open his eyes. “Bite me,” he says, his lips hardly parting, his voice nothing more than a whisper and yet so strong that it fills the air. “Drink from me.”

Langley yelps, like a dog that's been tied to the chain for too long and he's being now set free. He opens his mouth, Shannen sees the flash of fangs longer than normal – or maybe he remembers them small just because he never looks and this time, instead, he does – one second before they sink into Celes' neck.

Celes arches his back gracefully and holds tight on Shannen's hand, almost painfully so. He pulls at Langley hair in retaliation and Langley sucks harder, because he knows that that will make it better. Once again they're connected and perfectly balanced, like a masterfully drawn painting.

He smiles at the thought that there are many of those in this palace and they will, Lacros or not, add their own to the collection.


End file.
